<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit Misleading by brianna441</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071180">A Little Bit Misleading</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441'>brianna441</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things just aren't what you think they are...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Bit Misleading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Driving down the highway, you see things and words just pop into your mind.  <br/>The Result??? <br/>A Drabble (plus a few additional words)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hutch, look…this is perfect!"</p>
<p>Hutch, who was driving, spared a glance at the newspaper that was shoved under his nose.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Here…look!  It's perfect"  Starsky pulled back the newspaper and examined the advertisement again.</p>
<p>"Starsk…I don't think so."</p>
<p>"What!?!  Why not?   We can have some dinner then grab some 'essentials' for later on tonight." Starsky smiled and waggled his eyebrows at his partner.</p>
<p>Hutch shook his head and chuckled.  "I don't think the place is what you think it is…"</p>
<p>"Whaddya mean? It probably has a nice little dining area…maybe a little shop next door…."</p>
<p>"Babe, trust me."  Hutch smiled.  "Quaker Steak and Lube is NOT what you're thinking."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>